


Когда нежность сочетается с мужественностью

by dean_deer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_deer/pseuds/dean_deer
Summary: Майкрофт знает, что у Грега есть какой-то фетиш. Проблема в том, что Грег отказывается это обсуждать
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Когда нежность сочетается с мужественностью

О том, что у Грега есть какой-то фетиш, Майкрофт узнает почти сразу же. Нет, тот ничем не выдает себя внешне, все случается довольно банально: вот они сперва обсуждают дело Ирен Адлер, а вот Грегори говорит: 

— Ну, кто я такой, чтобы осуждать ее или ее клиентов.

И тогда Майкрофт понимает: Грег считает, что его собственные предпочтения намного хуже БДСМ-фантазий. На всякий случай, он спрашивает: 

— А ты бы не хотел попробовать что-то из этого?

Грегори задумывается на несколько секунд и отвечает согласием, но абсолютно не заинтересовано. С того момента Майкрофт с головой погружается в проблему. 

Грегу нравится минет, но, в целом, он предпочитает вести себя пассивно. Его бедра всегда замирают, когда он возбужден, а еще он никогда не тянет Майкрофта за волосы. Как-то Холмс пытается спровоцировать его: 

— Трахни меня в рот, — и кладет его ладонь на свой затылок. 

Грегори слушается, по-прежнему остается чутким и аккуратным. Он кончает быстрее, чем обычно, но все же, это — не то, что Майкрофт надеялся обнаружить.

Позже они пробуют наручники (на самом Майкрофте, естественно, у Грега больное запястье) и повязку на глаза. Им приходится остановиться почти сразу же: слишком много неприятных ассоциаций. Когда Грег устраивается у него под боком, Майкрофт отметает прочь все фетиши, связанные с доминантным поведением. 

Затем он предлагает попробовать секс с едой. Все начинается невинно и нежно: Майкрофт слизывает взбитые сливки с ключицы Грега, а тот предлагает разделить ему поцелуй с клубничным вкусом. А заканчивается все душем, в котором они смеются, вымывая муку и яйца из своих волос. Заняться сексом у них так и не получается, но настроение остается приподнятым еще целую неделю. 

Никто из них не любит прикосновения к соскам: в них просто нет смысла, гораздо чувствительнее тонкая кожа под ребрами. Майкрофт вычеркивает фетиш на лактацию. 

Фут-фетиш он отметает, когда во время вечерних посиделок у телевизора, Грегори не обращает внимания на его ступни на своих коленях. Майкрофт пробует и наоборот. Однажды ночью он с деликатной медлительностью берет Грега в миссионерской позе, так им обоим нравится больше всего. Обычно, они занимаются любовью молча, но в этой позе Грегори стонет нежно и, как будто, против своей воли. Он краснеет так, что румянец расползается по груди, и Майкрофт любит его в такие моменты в тысячу раз сильнее. Он целует лодыжку Грега, оказавшуюся на своем плече, и это скорее смущает, нежели возбуждает их обоих. Грегори быстро опускает ногу на талию Холмса. 

Майкрофт кончает. Грег — нет. 

Майкрофт закрывает лицо руками: 

— Прости, — просит он. Иногда так случается, что кто-то из них не может кончить, это нормально. Они знают тела друг друга довольно хорошо, и такие осечки случаются все реже и реже. Обычно, когда кто-то из них устает на работе, и, чаще всего, они предупреждают друг друга об этом заранее, и никто не строит надежд на оглушительный оргазм. Однако, в этот раз, Грег не кончил из-за Майкрофта, и последнему стыдно, так что он не может посмотреть Грегори в глаза. 

— Так, ладно.. Рассказывай, — Лестрейд садится перед ним, расслабленный, испачканный в смазке. Когда он сутулится, на его животе проступают складки. Сердце Майкрофта замирает каждый раз, когда он их видит: они значат, что Грегу с ним комфортно. 

— Что рассказывать? — Майкрофт нервно сглатывает.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает в том, как мы занимаемся сексом? 

Грегори успокаивающе гладит его по боку и груди. Забавно, что спустя столько лет он все еще хочет его касаться. Еще забавнее то, насколько Майкрофт привык к его прикосновениям. Он молчит, а Грег осторожно почесывает предплечье, не торопит. И все, что Майкрофт может — это ответить самому лучшему человеку на Земле взаимностью и честностью. 

— У тебя есть предпочтения в сексе, о которых я не знаю, — в конце концов, говорит он.

Грегори поджимает губы так, как когда пытается скрыть правду. Майкрофт обещает себе не давить. Он помнит, как трепетно Грег относится к приватности. И он имеет на нее полное право. Но иногда так хочется узнать о нем… Все. Изучить каждую клеточку. 

— Ага, есть, — соглашается Грег, — Но это не значит, что мне не нравится то, как у нас! — он наклоняется и целует Майкрофта в грудь, — Я не стану несчастным, если ничего не изменится. Меня все устраивает так, как есть. 

Майкрофт поглаживает его по ладони. 

— Хочешь попробовать рассказать мне? — предлагает он ненавязчиво. 

Грег смеется. Он, как никто, в курсе о настойчивости своего партнера. 

— Попробуй угадать, — Лестрейд, все еще теплый, ложится на мужчину. В вечера, когда ему не удается кончить, он особенно… _ласковый_. 

— Что-то с переодеванием? — тут же спрашивает Майкрофт: проверить это было тяжелее всего, — Каблуки? Нижнее белье? Женская одежда? 

Грег фыркает, и его так сильно трясет от смеха, когда он произносит: 

— Нет, Майкрофт, я не трансвестит, — он целует Майкрофта, и тот понимает, что двигается в правильном направлении. Стало быть, Грегори стыдится фетиша, потому что считает, что тот делает его менее мужественным. — К тому же, в постели я предпочитаю быть голым. 

Это правда. Даже в самом начале их отношений, Грег подолгу не мог кончить, если на нем оставалось хоть что-то из одежды, даже носки. 

— Значит, это не секс в общественных местах и не вуайеризм, — заключает Майкрофт, — Эксгибиционизм? 

— Только перед тобой, — Грег вновь нежно его целует, — Майкрофт, ты удовлетворяешь меня полностью. Не забивай себе голову всякой ерундой. 

Холмс обнимает его крепче и прижимает к себе. 

— Мне просто не нравится, что есть что-то, что я о тебе не знаю, — признается он. 

— Ну, — Грегори устраивает свою голову у него на плече, — Я имею право на свои скелеты в шкафу. 

— Ага.

После этой ночи одержимость Майкрофта всеми известными фетишами только крепнет. На секунду в его голове мелькает мысль о самых запрещенных вещах, но он ее отбрасывает за ненадобностью. Психические отклонения в Грегори он бы давным-давно заметил. 

Нет. 

Это было чем-то… изящным. Красивым. 

Майкрофт повязывает Грегу галстук классическим узлом и впервые замечает, как его глаза темнеют. Он притягивает мужчину к себе для поцелуя, но замирает у самых губ. 

— Дэдди-кинк? — спрашивает политик, слегка суховато и строго.

Грег не сразу осознает, в чем дело, но, когда на его лице отображается понимание, он не злится, а улыбается. Лестрейд целует его и, впервые за несколько лет, пока они наедине и без свидетелей, обращается к нему так, как они до сих пор называют друг друга на людях: 

— Холодно, мистер Холмс. 

Поэтому, уже в машине, Майкрофт спрашивает:

— Тебе нравится, когда тебя называют милыми прозвищами? 

— Всем нравится, когда их называют милыми прозвищами, — Грег даже не отрывается от газеты, — дорогой, — добавляет он с очевидной насмешкой. 

— Да, но ты возбуждаешься от этого? 

В ответ инспектор закрывается планшетом. 

Итак, что-то, что оставляет беззащитным, уязвленным. Что-то, связанное с нежностями и тем фактом, что Грегори предпочитает быть снизу. 

И самое страшное, что все это уже подходит к тому, как они занимаются сексом! 

Майкрофт думает о чем-то более специфичном: кокворминге, поясе верности, игрушках с удаленным контролем… И все это не подходит, потому что все это они уже пробовали! 

Когда он возвращается домой, Грегори валяется на диване с планшетом. Майкрофт переодевается в домашнее в их комнате, а потом возвращается к мужчине и ложится рядом с ним, беря за руку. Они лежат так, пока их дыхание не выравнивается.   
От волос Грега пахнет его тяжелым рабочим днем: долгим судом, сигаретами и делом о стрельбе в центре города (а точнее — холодильником Бартса). Майкрофт утыкается ему в шею, чтобы заглушить свой мозг и прекратить считывать все эти надоедливые детали, вроде крошек от BLT на штанинах. “Перестань перекусывать на бегу”, — хочется сказать ему, но Грег не любит, когда на нем проявляют дедукцию, поэтому Холмс молчит. 

— О чем ты думаешь, когда кончаешь? — вместо этого спрашивает он. 

Грег даже не дергается.

— О тебе, — просто отвечает Лестрейд. 

И это правда. Майкрофт польщенно улыбается. 

— Да, но что именно обо мне? 

— То, как я тебя люблю.

Майкрофт поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть Грегу в глаза. 

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит он. 

Каждый раз это какая-то магия. Он не может не ответить, когда Грегори произносит эту фразу. Он не может не поцеловать его, и поцелуи после признания всегда слаще и нежнее. Майкрофт счастлив, что за время их отношений их поцелуи превратились из нелепого сплетения языков в теплые и осторожные касания, полные осознания взаимности. Грег обладает способностью ответить на любой, даже самый неожиданный его поцелуй. 

— Это ведь твой очередной разговор про мой “секретный” фетиш? — он ставит кавычки в воздухе. 

— Да. 

— И к какому выводу пришел? 

Майкрофт садится на диване. Его рука в привычном жесте опускается Грегу на бедро. Есть что-то притягательное в том, чтобы касаться его вот так интимно. 

— Говори со мной, — просит Майкрофт, — Расскажи мне все. Сам я… Не могу. 

Грег садится, слегка резко, и целует его. Майкрофт обхватывает лицо своего партнера ладонями и просто смотрит. Грегори такой красивый и открытый под его взглядом. Такая откровенность, после целого дня интриг и прочих махинаций, обжигает. 

— Пойдем в спальню, — предлагает Грегори. Майкрофт идет за ним, держа его за руку, и это очень напоминает их первый раз вместе. 

Грег закрывает в спальне окно и успевает снять свитер, прежде чем его останавливают. 

— Я думал, мы собираемся… — начинает он. 

— Мы собираемся, — спокойно и ровно прерывает его Майкрофт, — Просто дай мне самому. Мы уже давно так не делали.

Они легко целуются. Холмс берет ладони мужа в свои и прижимает кисти к губам, оперативно расстегивая пуговицы на манжетах. Там, где кожа нежнее, там, где он знает рисунок вен так же хорошо, как свой собственный, он трется щекой. 

— Тебе не обязательно… — Грег смущается этого, как и всегда. 

У Майкрофта екает сердце от того, какой Грегори мягкий. Только с ним. 

— Мне хочется, — убеждает он, — Сегодня медленно, да? — спрашивает Холмс, аккуратно раздевая Грегори, пуговица за пуговицей, — Тебе так больше нравится. 

Грег, конечно, уже привык к его прикосновениям, они воспринимаются легко, открыто и естественно. Но, когда вот так, под рубашкой, ощущения совсем другие. И Майкрофту самому кажется, что Грегори сейчас нежнее, уязвимее. Рубашка распахнута, и он гладит его по животу и груди. 

— Мне так повезло с тобой, — говорит Майкрофт, — Только посмотри на себя… У меня от тебя дух захватывает. 

Грег жарко целует его, прижимается, и Майкрофт с удивлением понимает, что у Лестрейда уже стоит. Он тут же отстраняется. 

— Ты об этом сейчас думаешь, да? — он расстегивает его брюки, и, слава Богу, что те просто падают, и их не приходится стягивать, как джинсы. Майкрофт опускает ладонь на его член таким привычным жестом, будто поправляет свой собственный, — Тебе это так нравится, что ты заводишься, как мальчишка, — удовлетворенно мурлычет он. 

— Ты меня заводишь, — упирается Грег. 

— Нет, — мягко смеется Майкрофт.

Его самого раздеть проще, в два движения. Носки его не смущают, но он все равно избавляется от них — для себя и для Грега.   
Они ложатся на кровать, и Майкрофт занимает привычное место между раздвинутых ног Грегори. Он уже перестал обращать внимания на то, как часто оказывается рядом с ним вот так. Но покрасневший член Грега продолжает приковывать к себе взгляд. Майкрофт отмирает не сразу: сам он не возбужден совсем, хотя ему явно нравится происходящее. 

— Согни ножки, Грегори, — просит он и поглаживает чувствительное местечко у него под яичками, те поджимаются, и Майкрофт удивленно вскидывает брови. 

Грег краснеет так, как будто собирается кончить. 

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — признается он. 

Майкрофту нравится. 

— Продолжай думать об этом, — он гладит его между ног, лаская все, кроме члена, — Можешь ничего не говорить, просто закрой глаза и чувствуй, — предлагает он. 

— Хочу смотреть, — Грег тянется рукой к его члену, чтобы погладить, и Майкрофт позволяет, хотя ему все еще стыдно за то, что он не такой распаленный. 

— Ты потрясающий. Невозможный, — Холмс слегка двигает бедрами, подаваясь навстречу теплым рукам партнера, — Я бы хотел взять тебя прямо сейчас. Ты такой… уязвимый. Мой, — он скользит вдоль его тела, и Грег осторожно, тихо-тихо стонет.

Стонет так, как в последнее время не получалось добиться. Майкрофт осторожно целует его, чтобы не спугнуть. Сперва он думает, что не будет касаться любовника, но потом плюет на все. Член Грега приятно ложится в руку, твердый, скользкий.

— Вот так, дорогой мой. Позволь мне о тебе позаботиться. 

Первое же поглаживание по головке намертво приковывает бедра Грега к кровати. Майкрофт ласкает его с довольным выражением лица и мягко улыбается, когда Грегори снова не сдерживает стон. Они вдвоем переглядываются, удивленно, не в силах больше игнорировать. 

— Понятия не имею, что на меня нашло, — оправдывается Грег, красный, взъерошенный. 

Холмс видит, как он пытается закрыться. Даже в самый первый раз он не смущался так сильно. 

— Не стесняйся, — просит Майкрофт, — Только не меня, — он целует его в губы, грудь, живот и один раз — на внутренней стороне бедра, от чего Грег стискивает ноги, — Не закрывайся

Майкрофт выдавливает смазку из дозатора, стоящего на полу у кровати и наскоро смазывает свой член, почти готовый для проникновения. Кажется, сегодняшний вечер только для Грега. 

— Я сегодня, можно? — спрашивает он, возвращаясь с небольшой порцией смазки на пальцах. В обычные дни Грегори сам предпочитает заниматься этим, но сейчас Майкрофт смазывает его, ласкает между ног. Грег почти не дышит от возбуждения, — Фингеринг? — отстраненно предполагает Майкрофт, не отрываясь от губ мужчины. 

Грегори давится смехом, но довольно быстро успокаивается. Он, вообще, всегда быстро отключается от внешнего мира, когда дело вдруг касается его простаты. Грег толкает любовника в грудь, отстраняя от себя, и в одной руке у него презерватив в зеленой упаковке. Так вот, где они потеряли его в прошлый раз. Майкрофт усмехается. 

— Готов для меня? — он наскоро раскатывает презерватив, переживая, что все может слишком быстро закончиться. 

— Всегда. 

Грегори лучше всех на свете знает, как принимать его в себя, в нем нет ни малейших сомнений. Майкрофт хочет закрыть глаза: привычка с отрочества. Но в этот раз он заставляет себя посмотреть на Грега. Его возбужденный член служит поводом для гордости Майкрофта. С видимым удовольствием он обхватывает его рукой. 

— Все для меня, да, Грегори? — он плавно толкается внутрь, — Посмотри, как хорошо ты меня принимаешь. 

Глаза Грега прикрыты. О чем бы он не думал, это заставляет его податься Майкрофту навстречу. Короткие приглушенные стоны срываются с его губ с каждым движением руки. 

— Вот так, молодец, подавайся вперед. 

Тело Грега содрогается, и Майкрофт замирает в удивлении. На секунду ему кажется, что Грегори собирается кончить. Но тот продолжает ритмичное движение, подхватывая сбившийся ритм, кажется, даже не заметив, что произошло. Холмс с любовью гладит его по напрягшимся мышцам живота. 

— Не напрягайся, дорогой, ну же, — просит он — Грег явно не дает себе насладиться фантазиями, — Позволь себе, не стесняйся. Покажи мне, как тебе нравится.

Грег вцепляется руками в его руки. 

— М-Майкрофт, — его сгибает пополам в сладкой судороге, и Холмс особо удачно толкается внутрь. 

Грегори сильно сжимает его внутри, и, пожалуй, даже чересчур.

— Вот так, любовь моя, покажи, как ты умеешь кончать, — нежно шепчет Майкрофт. 

Грег отпихивает его ладонь от своего члена и ласкает себя так, как привык: поддрачивая под самой головкой. Его колотит так, что Майкрофту становится страшно. 

— Давай же, дорогой, не переживай. Я держу тебя. 

Стон, с которым Грег пачкает свою руку спермой — звонкий, самый настоящий. Майкрофт осторожно возобновляет движения, но Грегори качает головой, силясь сделать вдох. 

— Видишь, не так страшно, — бормочет он, прижимаясь ближе, — Дай-ка мне, — Майкрофт обхватывает его член ладонью, держит крепко, но бережно — так, как нравится Грегори, — Дыши, ты в моих руках. 

Грега все еще трясет. Когда Майкрофт гладит пальцем его уздечку, он хнычет совсем не мужественно до тех пор, пока не расслабляется на подушках. Тогда Майкрофт снимает презерватив и ложится рядом с ним: его член уже начал опадать, но это ничего, потому что Грег льнет к нему и позволяет держать себя. Он кажется таким беззащитным. Майкрофт сходит с ума от осознания, что он — единственный, кому позволено видеть Грегори таким. 

— Ты потрясающий. Совершенный, — нашептывает он ему в макушку, гладя по спине. 

Грегори легко смеется. 

— Было круто, а? — он целует его в шею и прячет свое лицо. 

— Да, ты был восхитителен. Я рад, что ты позволил себе хотя бы думать о своем фетише рядом со мной. 

После этих слов Грег поднимается на руках, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он всегда выглядит так прекрасно после оргазма…

— Ты ведь даже понятия не имеешь, не так ли? — усмехается Грегори,

Он удивлен, будто думает, что Майкрофт способен узнать все на свете. Под его изучающим взглядом Холмс смущенно отводит свой. 

— Ни малейшего, — подтверждает Майкрофт, — Ты все еще остаешься для меня загадкой. Когда-нибудь я ее разгадаю, — он гладит его по лицу.

Грег целует его в уголок губ и устраивается так, чтобы не чувствовать смазку между ягодиц. 

— Ага, — довольно ерзает он, — Когда-нибудь. Точно. 

Они вместе засыпают.

**Author's Note:**

> больше драбблов в   
> https://vk.com/my_dear_mystrade


End file.
